


we’ve got it pretty good, if i do say so myself

by atlas_oulast



Series: Stagepuppies Fics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (if you squint), F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jeremy Heere, god it’s too fluffy i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_oulast/pseuds/atlas_oulast
Summary: After so long going through hell, Christine, Jeremy, and Brooke have found the light at the end of the teenage tunnel.





	we’ve got it pretty good, if i do say so myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilac_gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_gem/gifts).



For once in their lives, everything was good.

Not just good. Like, really really great.

No more struggle to find reason to stay alive. No more stressing over things obsessively. No more exestential crises.

Okay, the last one was a lie. 

But the fact that Jeremy, Christine, and Brooke had just found an apartment in the city and were moving in, that made things really, really good.

Christine enjoyed the light chaos as they tried to combine and consolidate three dorm rooms worth of stuff into one moving van to one apartment, Brooke found her calling in resolving fights between Christine and Jeremy over how much somewhat-clashing decor was too much, and Jeremy enjoyed not having to drive the van and making everyone homemade pizza for lunch.

Jeremy was a really good cook. Like, good enough that he was hired by a fancy restaurant in the city to be the sous chef, and he was considering trying to open up his own restaurant someday. He could make a five-course meal out of Kraft Mac and Cheese, Cheerios, eight tons of spices, and a cabinet full of unused canned beans and vegetables. His Cheesy Bean Crunch Casserole Delight made Chloe demand the recipe and some of the leftovers when he and the girls had hosted a Help Us Move Out and Konmari Our Lives party two days ago.

Christine, meanwhile, had started at least nine separate fires in the microwave, leading to her indefinite ban on using it at all (enforced both by her partners and the people in charge of the dorm building.) Besides, she had to climb up on a counter to reach it, anyway, and had knocked over an antique and mildly expensive platter that Yolanda from down the hall had left there.

And Brooke... well, let’s just say that multiple people got food poisoning that night.

-

Loading up a moving van is tricky enough in the first place, no matter how much shit you’re transporting, but moving three dorm room’s worth of accumulated crap was a whole different story, especially since one of the dorms was in a different building from the other two.

This had some consequences, notably subjecting poor Jeremy to helping them carry all of Brooke’s cat posters and curtains three blocks to Jeremy’s dorm (surprisingly the least cluttered of the two in that building. Brooke was the only organised one of them all, and if, say, Christine had been the one in the other building, everything undoubtedly would’ve been dumped in Brooke’s room.)

But putting as much crap belonging to three people as you can fit in a college dorm room before it starts getting difficult to breathe has good consequences, such as there being two people there to make sure their Sega Genesis and Hamilton vinyl records don’t get thrown out accidentally... and to convince Brooke that having one set of curtains for every month of the year was overkill.

They haggled her down to fifteen sets, and if they’d thought that was hard, they hadn’t seen how many towels Brooke owned.

”God, we could soak up the whole Gulf of Mexico with how many towels there are,” Christine had said. They’d had to work through all the rest of Brooke’s stuff before bringing over all the towels, which easily totalled to three times the amount Jeremy and Christine had, combined. And you could probably throw in however many towels Chloe had, too.

“At least we don’t need to buy more towels for the rest of our lives,” Jeremy said.

An idea visibly formed on Christine’s face. It was adorable, how you could always tell when she had a great idea.

It was also adorable when she ran and jumped in the towel pile a split second later, then grabbed a few and began spinning around, letting them flow out and around her. It was almost angelic, while still chaotic.

Brooke quickly followed, belly-flopping onto the towels with a laugh, and Jeremy couldn’t just stand there and let them have all the fun, jumping in and then letting Brooke bury him under the towels while he was rolled up in a ball so he could jump up and throw towels everywhere.

Christine jumped around in the resulting snowstorm of fluffy bath towels, and giggled, now laying down and rolling around on them.

Jeremy rolled over to her, through the path left by the towels, and then trapped her by holding himself up in a plank-like position by his arms, locking Christine in. He ducked down and kissed her quick, and leaned down to hug her, before rolling around again, Christine still in his embrace.

”Not fair!” Brooke cried, gathering up a pile of towels and dumping them on Jeremy’s face as he attempted to roll some more.

”Can’t catch me, I’m Rolling Mario.” Jeremy said, rolling the opposite way, Christine laughing so hard she was starting to cry.

Brooke eventually tackled him after making a giant snowball of towels and pinning him down like he had Christine, untangling their cylindrical rolling shape and kissing them both, a quick one for Christine and a quick one for Jeremy.

-

The towels were picked up, eventually, and Christine’s clutter was worked through, and now all three of them were standing in the doorway of their new apartment, dumbfounded and gawking, as they looked around the five room apartment. 

“Coming through!” Chloe shouted, and they barely had time to move away before she and Jake came through with their new sofa, still wrapped in plastic. They hadn’t had a couch in college, and it’s no wonder why. It’d just gotten delivered that day, which made the balancing act of it on two boxes, one containing injectible hormones (which they only figured out later) and the other containing Brooke’s Precious Moments figurines (which they also only figured out later, thankfully no chemicals or porcelain angels were harmed) extremely fun.

“I can’t believe that we’re actually here, standing here right now,” Christine said, still staring out in the (mostly) empty expanse of a place. 

“I can’t believe we finally have a forty-year-old landlady who wears red tracksuits that we have to pay rent to,” Jeremy added.

”I can’t believe we made it and also that we found an apartment in this city that wasn’t totally unreasonably priced,” Brooke finished.

”I can’t believe you’re gonna stand there while the rest of us help move you dorks in,” Jenna said with a devious smile, mostly hidden by the giant box labelled _Brooke Curtains #5_ that she was carrying.

“Right,” Brooke said, making a move to follow Jenna back downstairs (the elevator was out of service, and they were on the top floor, because duh), and her partners followed.

After a long day of trudging up too many stairs carrying crap, they all sat on the floor in the living room and ate some (delivered) pizza (despite the new couch and TV dinner tables that Jeremy’s dad had donated) and watched Gilmore Girls, until Chloe and Jenna had to go take care of their new dog, and Michael had to go and sleep because he still had to go to college (because, as he jokingly reminded Jeremy, he was committed enough to go for a master’s degree in computer science) and Jake had to go, and Rich had left at some point between Chloe and Jenna leaving and Michael leaving.

They figured they’d throw away the paper plates, put away the leftovers in the fridge that wasn’t yet crowded with Brooke’s Snapple, Jeremy’s Arizona Tea, and Christine’s canned Starbucks drinks she bought from Walmart and some assorted protein shakes (not that any of them would ever know where they came from) and go to bed.

Because, as Brooke reminded both of them, she was committed enough to become a doctor and that meant glorious, glorious med school.

So they snuggled up, Jeremy in fuzzy pajama pants and a Legend of Zelda t-shirt, Christine in plaid boxers and one of Brooke’s shirts, and Brooke in a long, old lady-ish nightgown.

So, yeah, there’d definitely be chaos, midnight crying, fights, big decisions and small humans and a cat and seven tons of medical books and nights when they were all stressed, but as long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

And they knew that so well, so blissfully well, as they laid together, Christine in the middle, Jeremy and Brooke flanking her, but those two also holding hands, resting on Christine’s hip.

For once in their lives, everything was good. 


End file.
